


Dinner Interrupted (Dinner Part II)

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin Is A Sweetheart, F/M, First Date, Human!verse, Smaug is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Dinner is going well until unwanted company makes itself known.





	Dinner Interrupted (Dinner Part II)

Dwalin had chosen a restaurant that has a diverse variety of foods from around Europe and Asia. Felt it to be fitting he'd heard she was eager to try foods from other places...that bit of information could have been given to him by Bofur. And before long they were both talking animately after pleasantries had been said.

Bella laughed as Dwalin told her stories of one of his brother and his two lovely nephews.

"Did he really draw on Thorin's face with marker?" She had asked between laughs.

"Aye he did the rascal! I'm sure Dís has pictures somewhere for blackmailing purposes I'm sure she'd show them to you if he got out of hand," He said with a chuckle himself.

"Kíli and Fíli sound like they are and can be a handful," Bella said taking a drink from her glass of water.

The couple settled into an excited conversation about anything and everything. Ordering their meals Dwalin was secretly ecstatic at seeing that Bella had ordered a rather hardy dish unlike other women of her sex he had been set up with by his wayward brothers.

"What?" She asked as she took a bite out of her Scotch Egg.

Dwalin smiled at her in amazement.

"Nothin' just never seen a woman order half her weight in meat before," he said as he took a bite of his own egg.

Bella gave him a bashful smile and said, "I'm not one of those dainty ladies that survives on green food."

Dwalin laughed at that and made a move...he placed his hand on where hers is no the table.

Dinner continued on without a hitch or bump both parties enjoying their comfort foods and current company.

"I've never been to Scotland," Bella said as she took a bit from her venison.

"Maybe we could go some day," he said a gentle grin on his handsome features.

Bella blushed again and nodded with a grin.

Both continued their meals and conversations until both plates were void of food.

"Would sir and madam be interested in desert?" the waiter said as he cleared away the plates.

Bella nodded at Dwalin's silent question.

"I see you have an assortment of Scottish deserts," he said as he took a look at the desert selection.

"Yes sir, they change every week. Today's three selections are short bread, tablet and clootie," the waiter said a kind grin on his features.

"Sounds lovely," Bella said with a nod.

Dwalin placed the order and was about to continue their conversation when a familiar voice said, "Well if it isn't little Belladonna Baggins."

Dwalin saw Bella's open demeanor change into a closed and cold one.

"Smaug," She said as her face took a cold state of blankness.

"How is your brother these days my dear," the lizard like man said as he knelt on the floor by their table.

The man, Smaug, gave a snake like grin clearly trying to intimidate her.

"Getting even amounts of sex and mental/emotional happiness," She said as she concentrated on keeping her head leveled and not fall into his games.

"So still alone then," he commented.

"Da's already said you're not welcome here Smaug now leave the customers alone and leave please," Bain the owner's son and head waiter said.

Smaug rose and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Don't you lay a hand on her," Dwalin said as he stood to his full height of 6'2.

Smaug being a full head shorter had to look up to Dwalin. Bella felt more than saw that the height difference  _did_ have an effect on him.

"Smaug may I introduce my date Dwalin Fundinson," She said knowing Dwalin had heard enough of Smaug from Bofur that further introductions were not necessary. 

"You heard the lad as well...it's best ya leave," Dwalin said the air shifting around him.

Bella left her chair and stood between the men.

"Smaug it is clear that you are not welcome here so please leave before the authorities are called," She said coldly yet to the point.

Smaug lifted his hands in the air in mock surrender and without another word left the restaurant.

Bella sat back down on her seat and turned to Bain, "Could we get those deserts to go please?"

Bain nodded sadly and went to place the request.

Not a moment later Bard, the owner of the restaurant, walked up to there table.

"Hey Bella sorry about him being here," He said as he pecked her cheek in greeting, "Oh! Sorry for the interruption. Name's Bard Bowman, I've known Bell and Bil for since we were in school."

Dwalin calmed down a bit at this knowledge feeling more comfortable as his brain processed the new information.

"Dwalin Fundinson, nice to meet you," he said offering Bard his hand to shake.

Bard shook Dwalin's hand and Bella was happy to see her family and Dwalin, who might be her future, getting to meet and find positive footing despite how they met.


End file.
